


Too Bad She's Taken

by MochiMinWriting



Category: AOMG, GRAY (Musician), Gray - Fandom, K-Hip Hop, Khh, Lee Sunghwa, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: When he is jealous and reveals your relationship on TV.





	Too Bad She's Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

Gray sat in front of his keyboard playing random notes to get a good song going. He had a hard time concentrating knowing you were just behind him. Looking back over his shoulder he caught sight of you on the black leather couch. 

You sat with one leg crossed over the other to create a bit of elevation. Your tattered journal full of lyrics that you had written over the years rested on your thighs as you wrote the words that came to you as you listened to Gray’s beautiful notes. The inspiration came and left. When you couldn’t think of something you rested you tapped your pen on your lips following the beat and closed your eyes. Eventually, your head started swaying, bobbing, your hair fell forward making you stop to tuck it behind your ear.

Gray witnessed the moment and felt a pang in his chest. He tried to keep calm but he just couldn’t anymore. He stopped playing and went to dim the lights.

You were startled when Gray took your hand and pulled you up to stand in front of him. “What-” He swooped in and began kissing you out of the blue.

You responded by kissing him gently, carefully, matching his speed but that’s not what he wanted. He had kissed you softly in order to ease you into doing what he wanted. He nipped at your bottom lip making you gasp in shock. He pulled away for a moment to look at your bruised lips. “I can’t just work with you, I need more.” Gray practically growled. 

“Here, in the studio?” you asked. “But what if someone comes?” You had been dating Gray, secretly, for the past four months. The relationship was showing no signs of stopping and only got stronger with every day that passed. 

“No if’s.” Gray was starting to get tired of hiding your relationship. He enjoyed going out with you on secret dates and not being followed by fans or the media but he hated the other side of it too. He hated seeing how other artists flirted with you. You always denied having a relationship in interviews and when asked who your ideal type was you would choose someone other than him to avoid any suspicion. “Are you my girlfriend or not?”

“I am,” your lips curved up into a smile liking how needy Gray was at the moment. Your hands reached up and pulled him down closer. 

Gray circled your waist to keep himself balanced but the height difference made it difficult. He lead you to the couch where you had been before. He sat down and you followed him. Sitting down on his lap, facing him, Gray knotted his fist in your shirt and pulled you harder against him.

You wondered how long you had neglected him for him to act this way. It was clear he wanted more but just as his arms had circled you there was a knock at the door.

“Open up!”

“Hey, why is the door locked?!”

Gray groaned in annoyance as he heard Jay and Loco on the other side of the door. 

You quickly rolled off of him and began straightening out your appearance. “Hurry or they will catch on.” Gray stood up ready to open the door with your lip marks on the corner of his lips. “Wait,” you stopped him and wiped it off for him. “There.”

“Thanks” he thanked you by giving you a quick kiss that only had him picking up more of the lip color.

“Seong-Hwa!” you whined before once again wiping it off his lips. 

Outside Loco had his ear pressed against the door. “I hear something.”

“What?” Jay asked.

“There’s another voice.” Loco quickly backed up as Gray opened the door. “What’s up?” He nonchalantly asked.

“Why did you- oh you’re here” Jay forgot what he was going to say and focused on you. Loco quickly ran out and shouted, “Everyone, Y.N is here. She’s here in Gray’s studio.”

Before you knew it, there were a few more familiar faces in the room and Gray was forced to explain how you two were collaborating on a song. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were working with Y/N?” Kiseok asked Gray. He was one of those who came running after Loco shouted out your name in the halls.

You stepped in to help him, “We really only started talking about it and today was the first time he brought me here.” Lies it was the third time. All the other times you had managed to sneak in and out without anyone noticing. 

“I heard you will be on Show Me The Money. You should come to our team.” Kiseok put his arm around Gray’s shoulders. “We’ll take care of you.”

You laughed, “Thanks but I have to keep my options open.” You knew it would be risky to be on the same team as Gray. 

 

* * *

 

 

When the first day of recording came you were nervous. Great things were expected from you since you were already a recording artist which only added to the pressure. There were many cameras pointed at you and you could hear your name from various other contestants.

“Did you see Y/N is here.”

“Why is she here?”

“Y/N is so much prettier than I imagined.”

Gray could hear these comments as he judged. There were many people getting asked for commentary on who they were looking forward to and seven out of ten times your name was said.

When your turn came you found yourself being judged by Dok2. When he stood in front of you and realized who you were there was a smile on his face. He even blushed. 

“Y/N really is my type.” Dok 2 confessed during his interview after finishing the judging. 

“Mine too,” The Quiett agreed. 

“She’s so talented too. I knew she was going to pass.” 

The Quiett nodded.

The cameras were turned to team AOMG who had been listening. At this point, Gray was ready to blurt out that you were taken but he controlled himself. 

Too bad Kiseok was unaware and continued the topic. “Do you think she is dating?” he asked everyone.

“Wouldn’t we know by now” Dok2 responded. “It’s hard to hide that nowadays.”

Gray could totally relate to that statement.

“Didn’t she say you were her ideal type in that one interview?”

Dok2 nodded, he was very aware of the fact that you had mentioned him before. 

“Would you go out with her?” 

That was it that was all Gray could take. Before Dok2 could answer he stepped in, “Too bad she’s taken.”

"What?!” loud gasps fill the room as all eyes shifted to him. 

“Who?” they all asked. “How do you know?”

“Becuase it’s me” he responded very calmly despite having announced his relationship on television.

 

* * *

 

 

“This explains so much” Kiseok smirked as he looked at you and Gray. “How long have you two been together?”

You had gone over to his studio to discuss his sudden outburst. “Four months,” you replied. “We just didn’t want all this to happen.” 

Kiseok knew you were referring to all the articles that were being written about you two. The fans that were reacting badly to the news of the handsome Gray being taken. But worst of all your agency was scolding you for not having told them and having to deal with making comments. “It’s so much harder being an idol rapper. Here you and Jay don’t really care what your artists do. Me, I got told to step out of Show Me The Money.”

“Sorry,” Gray apologized feeling like it was all his fault. “I shouldn’t have said it.”

Feeling like he was in the way Kiseok excused himself and let you two talk alone.

“You can be mad at me if you want.”

“I don’t want to be mad at you.” You hugged him and leaned your head against him. “I could never be mad at you.”

He embraced you as he comforted you. He expected you to be mad and sad since you lost the chance to be on Show Me The Money but instead you were laughing. “What is it?”

“You were jealous weren’t you?”

Gray looked away, “Not you too.” Kiseok had teased Gray about it ever since it happened.

“Come on admit it.”

“Never.”


End file.
